Tenebrous
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alibaba datang pada Morgiana malam itu, mengadu padanya. / modified-canon /


**Tenebrous**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: modified canon

_(Alibaba datang pada Morgiana malam itu, mengadu padanya.)_

* * *

Siang telah lepas dari cakrawala, dan di saat itulah Morgiana berharap bahwa tempat tidur bisa melepaskan lelahnya. Tetapi lain sisi, jauh di balik pintu, ada langkah-langkah yang tertata lunglai seakan tanpa determinasi. Jarak makin diperpendek. Perlahan. Dengan gontai, dengan kesusahpayahan yang amat terlihat. Sayang, Morgiana tidak menyaksikannya. Jika iya, pasti Morgiana tidak akan tinggal diam.

Morgiana telah berbaring ketika pintu diketuk. Merasa bahwa firasatnya kali ini akan menjadi kebenaran, Morgiana pergi mendekati pintu. Dia baru terpikir akan seseorang dan dia yakin bahwa orang itulah yang tiba. Naluri, insting, atau prasangka? Mungkin salah satunya. Tapi, dia memang yakin. Dia membuka dengan terburu-buru.

Firasatnya tersambung ke kenyataan, ternyata.

"Alibaba-_san_?"

Alibaba hanya menarik napas, dan berlalu. Morgiana menutup pintu kamar untuk mereka. Dan Alibaba menuju jendela yang telah rapat. Dia hanya memuaskan pandangan melalui kaca berwarna. Dunia luar yang sudah mengelabu tak jelas di matanya, tapi yang dia butuhkan bukan pemandangan. Melainkan, pelampiasan.

"Ada apa?" Morgiana mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati. Hanya dengan melihat sesaat, dia mengerti bahwa semakin banyak saja dilema dan masalah yang dihadapi Alibaba belakangan ini.

Alibaba berbalik, namun diam saja. Tangannya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Morgiana, mendudukkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya, dia merebahkan diri di pangkuan Morgiana. Lengan yang basah karena keringat menutup separuh wajahnya, menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang bisa jadi bahan penilaian untuk Morgiana.

Walau, percuma. Morgiana tahu wajah seperti apa yang sedang dia tutupi.

"Aku ..." kalimat Alibaba menggantung. Morgiana tidak bergerak; tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia amat tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik seperti ini.

"Aku," ulang Alibaba, dengan jeda sejenak. Kerapuhan teresonansi dari suaranya. "Aku diminta untuk menikah dengan Kougyoku."

"Menikah ...?" Morgiana mengulanginya dengan terbata, lebih pada usaha untuk meyakinkan pada hatinya sendiri bahwa telinganya tidak salah menangkap pernyataan.

"Demi Balbadd. Demi negara yang sudah kutinggalkan. Demi kewajibanku. Katakan, Morgiana, aku harus apa?!" Alibaba menggeram. Salah satu tangannya terkepal erat di atas tempat tidur, tidak luput dari pengamatan Morgiana. Morgiana sama sekali tak punya ide akan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk organ yang sedang menahan emosi itu.

"Aku harus menikah dengan salah satu putri dari keluarga Ren, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tunduk pada mereka, jadi aku bisa menyelamatkan Balbadd dari kegilaan yang mereka ciptakan."

Morgiana hanya mengerti separuh dari kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan cepat dan penuh emosi dari Alibaba itu. Yang dia tangkap hanya satu hal: Alibaba dilemparkan ke dalam sebuah situasi yang menekannya karena dia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang bersangkutan dengan kewajibannya sebagai Pangeran Balbadd.

"Putri ... Kougyoku, ya?"

"Hn. Bukan aku membencinya—aku berteman baik dengannya—tapi, tapi—situasi ini terlalu sulit untuk kujelaskan. Aku hanya ... tidak bisa."

"Lakukan saja, demi Balbadd, bukan?" Morgiana menahan napasnya setelah melontarkan pemecahan yang sama sekali tak membantu itu. Ada jarum tak terlihat yang menusuk hatinya, serta pisau imajiner yang mengoyak perasaannya secara tiba-tiba setelah dia menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Rasa apa itu?

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Alibaba menurunkan tangannya. _Amber_ bertemu _fuchsia_. Mata mereka bertumbukan. Morgiana nyaris tersentak mundur melihat cara Alibaba memandangnya. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan Balbadd, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahinya. Aku ..." tangan Alibaba mencengkeram kain penghias tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mungkin menikahi Putri Kougyoku."

"Itu akan berarti kau mengkhianati Balbadd—"

"Morgiana, kau tidak mengerti, lupa, pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana?!"

Hanya di depan Alibaba, Morgiana menunjukkan rasa cemasnya. Hanya di depan Alibaba, dia mengizinkan dirinya untuk terlihat takut. Hanya karena suara Alibaba yang meninggi, dia berani menampakkan bahwa dia juga gadis biasa, yang pertahanannya tak sekuat baja. Hanya untuk Alibaba, dia berani terlihat lemah.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang lain sementara aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk selalu berada di sisinya," Alibaba lagi-lagi menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan, tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk mencari jemari Morgiana. Didapatkannya. Dicengkeramnya sampai kemerahan—beruntung, Morgiana tak keberatan. Meski rasanya cukup menyakitkan.

"Apa kaulupa tentang apa yang kuucapkan di depanmu waktu itu? Aku tidak main-main, Morgiana."

Morgiana tak kuasa membalas cengkeraman Alibaba.

"Kalau itu demi negerimu ... mengkhianati janjimu padaku pun kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Alibaba mendesis. Dia bangkit, kemudian menjatuhkan dahinya di pundak Morgiana. "Kau bodoh. Raja macam apa yang bahkan untuk satu orang perempuan saja, dia berani mengingkari janjinya. Bagaimana nantinya jika dia berhadapan dengan rakyatnya?"

Morgiana hanya berani melirik. Tak terpikirkan baginya untuk sekadar melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Alibaba atau hal lain. Di penglihatannya, Alibaba terlihat rapuh. Menyentuhnya sedikit saja akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk, kesimpulan pribadi Morgiana itu menghalanginya untuk bergerak.

"Aku harus apa?"

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu ..." Morgiana menggeleng sambil menunduk. "Tapi ... aku terima apapun keputusanmu."

Tangan Alibaba menyelinap ke punggung Morgiana.

"Alibaba-_san_," Morgiana mencoba bersuara. "Aku hanya seorang pelayan. Aku ... budak. Aku bukan orang yang tinggi. Aku bukan orang istimewa. Menjadi selirmu pun kupikir bisa membuatku merasa bangga. Dan tersanjung. Aku tidak keberatan jika aku tidak jadi permaisuri. Aku bukan orang yang pantas. Jadi ... jika kau menerima pilihan untuk menikahi Putri Kougyoku pun aku tidak keberatan."

Wajah Alibaba mundur, sekarang berhadapan dengan Morgiana. Kerut-kerut kesal dan bingung menggurat di sana-sini di wajahnya. "Apa kaubilang? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Tidak—tidak, meski raja di luar sana punya banyak selir, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati janjiku sendiri dengan cara itu."

Morgiana mencengkeram kedua bahu Alibaba kemudian. Lantas, dengan kekuatannya, dia membalik posisi dengan merebahkan Alibaba di atas tempat tidur. Dia melangkah mundur setelah berdiri di tepinya, matanya yang garang berusaha menahan air mata. "Lebih baik kau mengkhianatiku daripada negerimu."

"Tch," Alibaba yang tersungkur kembali membuat sprei kumal dengan remasan jemarinya yang didukung oleh emosi. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengkhianati siapapun," dia duduk, menghadap Morgiana, menatapnya memelas. "Aku akan mencari cara agar semua ini bisa selesai tanpa perlu tunduk pada perintah Kerajaan Kou. Aku akan menikahi orang yang kupilih, tanpa dipilihkan."

"Apa cara itu ada?"

"Pasti ada," Alibaba membalik posisi diri, pandangannya yang sedang menyiratkan hasrat ingin menumpahkan kekesalan diarahkan pada langit-langit. "Tapi belum kutemukan. Akan kucari ... nanti," matanya mulai membuka-tutup dengan cepat. Pasti kelelahan menarik kantuk untuk datang padanya lebih cepat hari ini.

Morgiana beringsut dari sudut tempat tidur. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap Alibaba—yang telah kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Morgiana, maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah ..." Alibaba tersenyum sedikit, matanya terpejam, lengkung bibirnya pudar dan muncul bergantian secara tak tentu. "Sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lama sekali hening berjaya.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku," Alibaba meralatnya tanpa komando. "Maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu terlibat dalam urusan ini," kata demi kata dia ujarkan lambat, berharap bahwa kalimatnya benar dan tak menyinggung, serta tak membuatnya makin merasa bersalah pada Morgiana. "Aku akan menepati janjiku, tentu saja ... itu tugas seorang raja," dia mendadak membuka matanya, mencari sosok Morgiana, yang kemudian dia temukan di sisi dirinya.

"Tidurlah."

"Ya. Tapi ... apa boleh di sini?"

"Mm," Morgiana mengangguk. Lantas, dia berbaring pula, tepat di sisi Alibaba. Alibaba menarik tangan Morgiana, mengalungkan tangan itu ke lehernya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap di depan Morgiana yang bahkan sama sekali belum menutup matanya.

"Raja tidak akan mengkhianati janjinya. Aku menitipkan kata-kata ini padamu," adalah kata-kata terakhir Alibaba sebelum dia terlelap. Morgiana ingin menutup mata, namun selalu gagal. Alibaba selalu lebih menarik perhatian. Maka dia biarkan dirinya selama sekian lama, menikmati waktu berlalu sambil mendengarkan suara jantungnya sendiri yang bertalu-talu. Menurut pandangannya, Alibaba yang sekarang bukanlah seorang calon raja. Bukan seorang pangeran. Bukan pula seorang bangsawan. Bukan juga seorang yang terhormat.

Alibaba yang datang ke kamarnya malam ini hanyalah seorang putra kecil yang mencoba setia.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ini _modified canon_. di manga, sehabis ditawarkan pilihan yang sulit oleh koumei dan kouen, alibaba ngga ketemu morgiana dkk sama sekali, dan baru ketemu begitu nyampe di daratan di pertemuan yang diadain sinbad. setelahnya, di pertemuan dengan sinbad itu, aladdin, titus sama yunan langsung dateng dan aladdin nyeritain tentang alma toran. jadi, setting ini ngga ada di manga. kumodifikasi jadi anggep aja pas mereka sampe daratan itu, mereka istirahat dulu sebelum menemui sinbad, hehe. dan terjadilah setting buat fic ini. (ribet amat sih kamu)

oh oke ini debutku di fandom magi. alimor ini otp pertamaku dari awal ngikutin magi beberapa hari lalu hehe (iya akunya telat banget baru baca magi baru-baru ini) terima kasih sudah membaca dan salam kenal, semuanya! m(_ _)m


End file.
